


Sorry for everything (frerard)

by XxSheJoinedTheBlackParadeXx



Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSheJoinedTheBlackParadeXx/pseuds/XxSheJoinedTheBlackParadeXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way was in hard situation because he was in love with Frank but he knew that Lindsey was in love with him and he didn't know what to do because Frank was a person he didn't know for so long and Lindsey was his best friend and he didn't want to hurt her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Have you any plans for the weekend, Gerard ?" asked Lindsey as she sat on the windowsill in the hall way, while she was looking at Gerard standing in front of her. Gerard thought for a moment were upon he answered "I think i'll be spending time with Mikey" Lindsey looked at Gerard with her sight full of regret and she said "You always spend time with him, am i not important to you anymore ?" Gerard didn't know what to answer, Lindsey was always his best friend and they've had spend a lot of time together when they were younger but time was changing, he wanted to spend more time with his brother or any other boys. But today he thought that he will spend time with her if she really wants to and he said "No it's not like that. Okay fine, we'll spend weekend together, okay ?" Lindsey just smiled warmly were upon she jumped off the windowsill and went to the class when the bell rang. Gerard went after her but he stopped as he saw Frank with headphones on, reading a book. Gerard tought he will walk up to him to tell him that the bell actually rang, he went up to him and he poke him in the arm. "What's up ?" Frank asked as he pulled out his earphone from his right ear, Gerard looked at Frank and blushed. Frank was still waiting for the answer "Oh !, sorry i wanted to tell you that the bell actually rang already and you'll be late for the class" Gerard answered. Frank stood up, took his book, turned off his music and went while saying "Thank you".  
Gerard was sitting on French lesson while thinking about Frank, he didn't actually know Frank at all. He didn't even know Frank's name. "Gerard, Gerard i said something !" the teacher shouted at him, Gerard suddenly went out from his thoughts and answered "Oh sorry ! I didn't hear". His French teacher was an asshole he was very mean to students especially Gerard. "Maybe instead of thinking about Linz , start to listen on the lessons" The class started to laugh and Lindsey blushed then she said with anger "Sir, leave Gerard and me alone ! He's not in love with me" The teacher looked at Lindsey and said nothing. Gerard hated French like a lesson but he had to suffer through whole year because he love that language.  
When the school finished he was going home but then he saw Nash and Josh laughing at a person lying on the ground, putting books into his schoolbag. "Hey !" Gerard shouted but Nash and Josh ran away. Gerard went up to the person who was lying on the ground, he raised a book and gave to that person while saying "Here". The person lying on the ground was Frank, he smiled and said "Thank you" Gerard finally could ask Frank name "So what's your name ?" Gerard asked and smiled back at Frank "Oh, i'm Frank and you are Gerard, yeah ?" Frank asked as he put the last book into his schoolbag. "yeah, ho--" Gerard didn't finish because he heard Lindsey shouting his name. Gerard turned to Lindsey, she was staniding and waving to Gerard, he shouted "Wait, i'll be in a moment !" she just smiled. "If you have to, you can go. We'll meet on Monday again" said Frank and gave Gerard a small smile. Gerad actually really want to know Frank more but he knew that Lindsey is waiting for him, so he stood up and ran up to Lindsey, then they just went.  
"You like him" said Lindsey as they were walking down the street, the wind was so warm and it looked like it was going to rain. "What do you mean ?" Gerard asked as he looked at Lindsey "You know, like like" she said and giggled "No !" he sheouted and blushed. Lindsey actually didn't really want Gerard to like somebody else, she was so in love with him and she was always waiting for Gerard to tell her his feelings. "Hahaha okay. But do you like someone, like, like like ?" she asked and looked down at the ground "No, i told i don't" Gerard said with a bit of anger in his voice. "But i do like someone" Lindsey said and went "Where are you going ?" Gerard asked but Lindsey didn't answer anything because she was nearly crying and she knew she will break down so she showed him that she going home. Gerard didn't think that he hurt her and didn't think that she was going to cry so he went in other way in hope he will meet Frank. Suddenly he felt few rain drops on his head so he put on his hodie and ran to hide somewhere because his home was too far away to run there. He hid in one of the nearest shops, fortunately, he had some money from his mother so he could buy something. When he was choosing something to buy Frank went into the shop "Good morning" he said then he turned to Gerard "Oh, Gerard. Hi, where's your friend ?" he asked and smiled Gerard felt a nice feeling when Frank spoke to him. "She said she's going home. She seemed a bit sad i don't know why" Gerard said "You know maybe we'll go to my house ? There you'll tell me more about it" Frank asked and smiled warmly as he took some money from his pocket to pay for pepsi and crips, Geard tought for a moment, yet, they knew each other only one day actually the day didn't even finsih yet but well Lindsey was his only friend at the moment it was nice for him to make new friends "Okay i don't mind" he said and smiled then he took pepsi and bought it.  
He sat on the couch in Frank's livingroom and started to think about some stuff including comics. He opened his school bag while waiting for Frank to finish with drinks and food. When he opened his school bag he saw something on the ground in Frank's livingroom, it was a razor he wondered why the razor is on the ground he raised it and Frank went into the livingroom. Gerard got scared and dropped the razor again on the ground and sat on the couch while he pushed the school bag from the couch so all his books fell out. Frank laughed, he put the food and drinks on the table and helped Gerard with his school bag. He raised Gerard's notebook with Gerard's drawings so he opened the notebook "O man, this is just... Wow omg really" Frank said amazed by Gerard's drawings "Really ?" Gerard asked and blushed. Frank looked at other Gerard's drawings and said "Yeah ! It's just omg, really wow, i've no words for it. I love the way you colour it and the shadows just o my God" When Frank was checking all the drawings Gerard made up his mind and said "Emm.. Frank" "Yeah ?" asked Frank "Why this razor is on the ground ?" Frank looked at Gerard holding the razor and he said "Oh it's just i actually don't know" Gerard put the razor on the table and drank his pepsi.  
It was getting late so Gerard had to go home, when he took out his phone from his pocket he saw two text messages from Lindsey, he opened one and it was  
"I'm sorry Gerard for my behaivor, i just i don't know. Will you forgive me ?" and the second was "Gerard ? Are you there ?" after Gerard read the messages he replayed "Yes i forgive you. Sorry i was bussy"  
He put his phone into his pocket again and said "Oh i forgot, so you wanted to know what happened. So, my friend she was sad today when i told her that i'm not in love with anyone" Frank tought for a moment and answer "She might be in love with you" "Lindsey? In love with me ?? No it's impossible, we are best friends nothing else" Gerard looked at the window "Or maybe she might be, i don't know. Anyway i need to go now. We'll meet maybe tomorrow or on Monday. Bye" he said and went out from Frank's home.


	2. Chapter 2

The realation between Gerard and Lindsey was worse than before. Gerard didn't spend the weekend with Lindsey but alone sitting in his bedroom, drawing and chatting with some internet people. He thought that Lindsey went somewhere with her family on the weekend and she just didn't tell him because she forgot but it was only his thought the truth was that she didn't want to talk to him. On Monday she wasn't at school, it was weird for him, he asked her friends if they know where she is and one of the girls said "She is sick and said that she doesn't want to talk to you now" Gerard didn't understand anything because on Friday she wrote to him that she's sorry and he forgave her. After school He sat on the school bench while waiting for Mikey, suddenly someone poke him in his arm, it was Lindsey "I'm sorry Gerard, i'm sorry for what i said" she said, Gerard didn't say anything he just hug her. "Hey guys" said Mikey and smiled, Gerard moved away from Lindsey and said "Hey Mikey" Lindsey just smiled back. Gerard came up with an idea to go to the restaurant, so LIndsey and Mikey agreed and they both three went. Lindsey acted like if nothing happened so Gerard didn't feel sad about anything, and she didn't act like if she's in love with him anymore. Gerard thought that he will tell them that he and Frank are now friends but he wasn't sure if Lindsey will not be sad again. "So what's about that boy ?" asked Lindsey and smiled "You mean Frank ?" asked Gerard "So you know he's name already ??" "Yeah, i was with him in his house the day you went home when we were walking" said Gerard and looked at Lindsey. "What did you do there ?" asked Mikey "We were eating and watching something. He was amazed when he saw my drawings" said Gerard and blushed. "Oh yeah, your drawings are amazing" said Lindsey and smiled.   
After they ate everything Mikey said that he's going home so Lindsey and Gerard stayed alone. "So.. Are you still mad at me ?" asked Lindsey as she looked at Gerard, Gerard looked at the sky and answered "No, i'm not, i never was. Because you are my best friend. But what happened ?" "I don't know, Gerard. But i'm happy you are not mad" said Lindsey and gave Gearard a small smile. Gerard looked at Lindsey and smiled back, "Come with me i'll show you something" Said Lindsey and grabbed Gerard by his hand. "Dadam !" she said and showed Gerard a fontain with was so beautiful because there was some colours on the water "Nice fontain" Gerard said suddenly someone pushed him and he nearly fell "Sorry ! Oww Gerard, hi" said Frank "Hi, i nearly fell to the fontain" said Gerard and looked at Frank. "Sorry again. I didn't notice you" said Frank and rubbed his hair. "You are Frank ?" asked Lindsey as she walk up to Frank "Oh yeah, and you are....?" Asked Frank and smiled "I'm Lindsey" she said and smiled back. "So guys what are you doing here ?" asked Frank "Lindsey wanted to show me this fontain, and now we are going to my house i think" said Gerard, Lindsey looked at her watch and said "Sorry i can't, i need to go now. It's 17:33 and i need to be at home at 17:40 because i'm going shopping with my friend, sorry" "Oh okay, bye. See you tomorrow" Gerard said. Lindsey wasn't actually going shopping she just knew that she will get upset again and she just had to go.   
"Ey, Frank maybe you will come to my house ??" asked Gerard sat at the edge of the fontain "Oh yeah sure" answered Frank. Gerard put his hand into his pocket and felt a bracelet in his pocket he took it out, it was a bracelet for Lindsey from Gerard "Oh shit." said Gerard "What ?" asked Frank "Lindsey wait !" shouted Gerard and ran after her he grabbed hand she turned to him and asked "Wow, Gerard, what's wrong ?" "I forgot to give you this" said Gerard and have her a bracelet "Wow, thank you so much, but why ??" she asked and smiled "I thought it will be nice" he said "Thank you so much" she looked at the bracelet ''It's beautiful. Okay i'm going, bye" she said and ran. "Why did you give her a bracelet ?" asked Frank as he went up to Geard. "Oh it's a gift from me. She is mt best friend so" "Oh okay".   
"So what you think about my bedroom ?" asked Gerard as he opened the door "Did you ever clean that room ?, haha just kidding, i actually really like it. This pictures on the wall are amazing" said Frank "Sit somewhere and i'll go and make some tea" said Gerard. Frank sat on Gerard's chair which was beside the desk he looked at the desk and the papers lying on it. He turned them and it was Gerard's new projects. Frank always liked people who draw and Gerard was his favourite "This projects are amazing" said Frank as Gerard went into the bedroom "Thank you" Gerard put the drinks on the night stand "I really like to draw" he said and smiled. "Frank do you want to play a game ?" asked Gerard as he sat on his bed "Yeah sure" answered Frank "This wil be a weird game" said Gerard "Okay'' Frank said. Gerard always wanted to kiss a boy so he made up a game where he will give Frank an order e.g to kiss him and Frank has to do that and then Frank will give Gerard an any order. "I'll start" said Gerard and smiled "So you have to em... kiss me" said Gerard. Frank laughed and asked "But why actually this ??'' Gerard looked at the ground and said ''Because i never kissed a boy" Frank giggled and were upon he kissed Gerard. Gerard felt so nice that he pushed Frank on the bed but suddenly he moved away while saying "I can't" Frank didn't know why Gerard suddenly moved away and said it "Maybe i should go ?" asked Frank "I think so" said Gerard while looking in to empty space "Okay, bye then" said Frank and went. 'what was that ?' Gerard thought then he layed on his bed. He never felt this feeling before but he knew that Lindsey can still be in love with him so he couldn't kiss with Frank and well it wasn't good because Mikey could walk into Gerard's room in every minute. 

 

The next day he and Lindsey were talking before first three lessons then Frank went up to them and said "Hi guys can i talk to you Gerard for a moment ?" "Hi" said Lindsey "Oh okay" said Gerard. They stood beside room 3 and Frank asked "what was that ?" "what ?" Gerard asked pretending he doesn't know "You know what" said Frank "Why did you move away and said we can't ?" "Because Mikey could walk into my bedroom in every minute" Gerard answered and looked down "Okay" Frank said and half smiled and then walk away, sat beside his locker and started to read a book while listening to music like he always does. Gerard went back to Lindsey "What he wanted ?" she asked but Gerard didn't say anything he just looked at her and said something else.  
"What did you do yesterday with Frank ?" asked Lindsey "Nothing we were playing a game and then he had to go" said Gerard and blushed "Oh okay.. What game ?" she asked "Oh ! Em.. a computer game, yeah a computer game" answered Gerard. "Ey Gerard can we meet today in the park ?, I need to tell you something" she asked and turned away from Gerard "Oh yeah sure" Gerard answered. When the school was finish he wore his coat and when he was going from school he met Frank in the hole way "Gerard, tell me do you like LinZ more than friends ?" he asked "Nope, now i'm going to meet with her in the park so i need to hurry buy" Gerard said but when he was going Frank grabbed him by his hand "Wait Gerard. I want to spend more time with you because i like you as a friend" Frank said and looked at Gerard with his sad sight. Gerard turned to Frank and sighed then he said "Listen Frank, i like you to i actually really like you but now i need to go. Here's my phone number" he gave Frank his phone number and went. "Hi Lindsey. Sorry i met Frank so we taked for few minutes" said Gerard and sat on the bench in park where Lindsey was sitting "It's okay" she said, she clenched her hands on her skirt and asked "Gerard do you remember when you said that you don't love anyone and i got upset ?" "Yes" Gerard answered "I got upset because i'm in love with you. I really love you Gera--" she didn't finish becase Gerard said "Lindsey, i don't think we can be together" "Why ?" she asked and the tears filled her eyes "I think that for the moment best friends is good enough" Gerard said and turned to Lindsey "But we are always best friends ! I really want something more" she started to cry "Just give a try, please Gerard" she said "No i'm sorry. Not yet, maybe some day but not now" Gerard said and he hug Lindsey "But but.. Okay" she said and hug hime back. Gerard wiped Lindsey's tears away and smiled, Lindsey smiled back and they were sitting on the bench for next few hours.  
When Gerard came home he felt very sad after what he said to Lindsey but he wasn't in love with her but in Frank. He just didn't want to hurt her so he said that he's not in love with anyone. He layed on his bed and fell asleep for an hour when he woke up because Mikey went into his bedroom he told everything Mikey "Oh i see. It's sad, she's sad now i think" said Mikey "Yeah she is" Gerard said "Don't worry everything will be alright" said Mikey and he patted Gerard on the shoulder "What time is it ?" asked Gerard "It's 20:30" answered Mikey "Oh okay" answered Gerard and layed on his bed. Mikey just went and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi Lindsey" said Frank, it was the first time Frank spoke to Lindsey "Hi.." answered Lindsey unsteadily "How are you ?" asked Frank and smiled "I'm okay, thanks. You ?" she asked "I'm actually not too bad. Do you know where is Gerard ?" asked Frank "No. Frank listen" she said "What ?' asked Frank "Please, i know you like Gerard but Gerard and i we are best friends and i wish it would stay like this" Lindsey said and looked at the ground because she didn't want to look at Frank after what she said "LinZ i like him, he's a nice guy you can't not allow me to be his friend. Bye" he said and turned away ready to go when Gerard came so he went into him by accident "Sorry Gerard" he said "No it's okay. Oh you were talking yeah ??" Gerard asked and smiled "Yeah... we were" Lindsey said and went. ''What happened ?" Gerard asked as he leaned against the wall "Nothing, she has a bad day i think" said Frank. Gerard didn't even think about that Lindsey and Frank hate each other, so he thought that they are mates. "So how are you ?" asked Frank and gave Gerard a small smile. "I'm okay, you ?" Gerard asked and smiled back "Oh i'm actually not too bad. Listen did you think maybe what will be with us ?" Asked Frank as he went up to Gerard and stood in front of him like if he was going to kiss him. "With us ??" Gerard asked nervously "What do you mean ?" "I that you know, love". Gerard was in love with Frank but he was still playing dumb, he was scared that Frank will ask him out because Gerard knew that he will answer yes and it wasn't good because he promised Lindsey to be with her. "Listen Gerard" Frank pushed Gerard to the wall "I love you, will you be my boyfriend ?" he asked, Gerard blushed and didn't know what to answer. Frank was staring at him with hi indifferent sight. Gerard started to think about so many bad things which might happen if he will say yes. E.g he might be bullied again and he might lose Lindsey. But of course his heart went first before his brain so he answered "Yes" Frank smiled and hug Gerard, Gerard just hug him back.

When the school finished Gerard and Frank were walking out from the school and holding hands. Suddenly Gerard heard Lindsey shouting "Gerard wait!" so he stopped holding Frank's hand as quick as he could "What was that ??" Frank asked "Wait" Said Gerard and went up to Lindsey "What's up ??" he asked as he stood in front of her "Where are you two going ?" she asked and giggled "We are going on a walk to the city" said Gerard and turned to Frank. Lindsey looked down and then she looked again at Gerard she smiled and said "Oh okay! Enjoy" but Gerard could hear the pain in her voice "Is there something wrong ?" he asked nervously. He thought that she saw them holding hands but she didn't "Oh yeah, perfectly fine" she said and faked a smile. It was the only thing which Gerard never noticed when Lindsey "smiled" "Oh fine then, have a nice day. Bye" said Gerard and went, Lindsey was staring at him walking away then she just went with pain in her heart. "Gerard, what was that ?" Frank asked again when Gerard went up to him "Nothing love" said Gerard and smiled pretending that everything's okay.

"Are you ashamed of me ?" asked Frank as they were sitting on the grass in the forest. Gerard said nothing, he looked at the sky and thought about Lindsey again. ''I asked you a simple question !" Frank shouted angrly "Oh sorry ! I didn't hear you because i was emm thinking, yeah thinking ! So no i'm not because i love you" Gerard said, he really mean it but still he was feeling a strange feeling in his heart. Frank pushed Gerard on the grass and kissed him. They were kissing for few minuted but then a rining phone disturb them. It was Mikey, he wanted something from Gerard. Gerard moved away from Frank and picked uo the phone   
\- What ?  
\- Where are you ?  
\- I'm in the forest with Frank, why ?  
\- Mum said you have to be at home at 16:00 okay ?  
\- Yep  
Gerard didn't know why he has to be at home at 16:00 because always he could be even to 12:00 at night. "I need to be at 16:00 at home" Gerard said and turned to Frank. Frank checked his phone and it was 15:55 already so they stood up and started to walk home. Frank grabbed Gerard hand but Gerard wasn't sure if he can hold Frank's hand because he could see Lindsey and what then ? She would never talk to him again. "Frank, listen i'm not ready to hold your hand" said Gerard and turned to Frank "Oh okay" said Frank as he stopped holding Gerard's hand. Frank wondered why Gerard act like this but for the fisrt he didn't mind. "So okay. Here is my house as you know. Bye" said Gerard, Frank without thinking even for a moment cathed Gerard hand, turned Gerard to him and kissed Gerard. Gerard closed his eyes but then he remainded himself that he is in front of his house "We can't !" Gerard shouted "Next time, bye" Gerard added and ran to his house. Frank was staring at the house for a moment then he went. 

"I'm home. What is it ?" he asked but his mother just looked at him and went to the livingroom "Why did you want me to be at 16;00 at home ??" he asked "Oh just because you have some stuff to do, do you remember ??'' asked his mother "Oh yeah" said Gerard as he ran up strais to his bedroom. He had to finish his projct for art class and then do homework. He sat in front of his desk and started to finish his project 'i can't' he thought and moved away from his desk. He stood up and layed on his bed few seconds he fell asleep. "Lindsey was calling you" Mikey went in to Gerard's bedroom "Aha" Gerard said with a quiet voice because he was still sleeping "what did she want ?" he asked "Oh she just asked if your free" Mikey answered and smiled "No i'm expensive. Joking. I'm busy now" Gerard said and turned from Mikey "Your sleeping" said Mikey and giggled. Gerard didn't feel like he wants to meet with Lindsey so he pretended that he's busy. "Leave me alone, Mikey" said Gerard, Mikey just went out from Gerard's bedroom. Gerard stood up from his bed and started to think if he should call Lindsey, so he took out his phonr from his pocket and called her   
\- Hi Lindsey  
\- Hi, i thought you're busy   
\- I was but well your my best friend *giggles*  
\- I wanted to ask you if you have time for me tomorrow. We could do homework together.  
\- Oh tomorrow ?  
\- Don't tell me you're meeting with Frank again.  
\- I actually do, sorry Lindsey. Maybe next time, okay ??  
\- Fine..  
Gerard hung up, he knew he shouldn't do this kind of things but Frank was now his boyfriend, he thought he should spend more time with him. He put the phone into his pocket and started to finish his project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys that this chapters might be boring, i'm not good at writing fanfics. I have school now so i'm not writing & uplouding as fast as i did the firt two. The next chapters will be on Friday/ Saturday. I hope that you enjoy this fanfic :3 Oh and sorry for the spelling mistakes if there is any.


	4. Chapter 4

It passed 3 weeks since Gerard and Frank started to be together. Gerard wasn't meeting with Lindsey since their last talk over the phone. Every time Lindsey saw Gerard at school she was pretending she doesn't know who is he or she was walking away, today was the same Linsey turned to Gerard when he and Frank walked into the class laughing and then she ran away passing them. Gerard made up his mind and ran after her saying "Wait a minute" to Frank. He catched Lindsey's hand and asked "What's wrong with you, Lin ?!" She took her hand away with anger and shouted "You ask me what's wrong with me !?" He looked at her with fear in his eyes because it was the first time when Lindsey shoued at Gerard with that tone of voice "Since you and Frank became friends, you always spend time with him !" Gerard wanted to catch Lindsey hand but she moved away "You think i'm not sad, you think i don't care. Gerard i don't want to be your friend anymore if this going to be like this" she said and turned to Gerard with tears in her eyes. Gerard didn't know what to say he really liked Frank yet, they were together now. "Lindsey i need to tell you something" Gerard said with nervous voice. Lindsey leaned against the wall and said "Then tell me", Gerard rubbed his hair and said nervously "Frank and i, we are together now. That's why i--" but he didn't finish his sentence, Lindsey slapped him in the face and started to shout "What !? Thta's why i'm not important to you anymore !? I've enough of everything. It's over, you understand !?" and then she ran away. 

Gerard sat on the bench, put hands on his head and tried to make up his mind to know what happend because he couldn't get used to the situation. "What's up ?" asked Frank as he sat on the bench beside Gerard placing his hand on Gerard shoulder "Don't touch me" said Gerard and moved away "Why ?, What happened ?" asked Frank "Lindsey and i, we are not friends anymore" said Gerard, tears were streaming down his cheeks "Oh i'm sorry, Gerard don't cry" Frank said and wiped Gerard's tears away. Gerard didn't feel like he can spend time at school so he and Frank went on truancy, fortunately, no one saw them when they left the school. They went to the park to sit beside the river, it was a hot day so they both some icecreams and then sat in the shodow beside the river and the tree. Gerard was a bit afraid of what would happen if his mother will see him, Frank cathced Gerard hand and smiled warmly but Gerard didn't smile back. He looked down at the grass and thought about what happend beween him and Lindsey today. "Don't worry, everything will be alright. You have me" Frank said, Gerard turned to him "But she was always with me" he said and sighed. Frank pushed Gerard on the grass and kissed him "Better ?" he asked, Gerard closed his eyes and nodded. Frank layed beside him and closed his eyes as well. They were lying there for about an hour, when Frank woke up he thought he will kiss Gerard because Gerard looked so cute that he couldn't resist. He leaned over Gerard and was about to kiss him when Gerard stood up and hit him in the head by his own head. "Auwww !" Frank shouted "Sorry ! I had a bad dream and i woke up" Gerard said. Then both of them ended up laughing, Frank wanted to kiss Gerard but Gerard moved away "What ?" he asked "People" Gerard answered. He stood up and helped Frank, "So where do you want to go ?" asked Frank and gave Gerard a small smile "I don't know" he said "Restaurant ?" Frank asked as he started to look around Gerard just nodded. 

Gerard tried to forget about what happend at school but he couldn't, every time he thought about Lindsey he felt like crying. He really liked her because they were really best friends. But he was a fool, he was afraid of losing Frank even more then of losing Lindsey. He didn't know what to do, he thought that it's not okay if he behave like that being with Frank, like, moving away or being mean sometimes. When Gerard was in his deep thought Frank ordered food and then finally asked "Gerard, are you okay ?" Gerard looked at him and answered "Oh yeah, sorry i was thinking" Frank just smiled. When the food was ready the waiter bran it and placed on the table, Frank ordered pizza and cheeps. "Mmm, i'm so hungry" said Gerard and laughed "Ey Gerard" said Frank and blushed "What ?" asked Gerard "I love you" said Frank "I love you too, why are you red ?" asked Gerard and giggled "I dont know, you're just so cute !" said Frank, Gerard started to laugh. When they finished eating Gerard texted his mother who texted him asking where is he "I'm with Frank" he replayed. Then afer a minute he got another text "Not with Lindsey ?" he sighed and replayed "We are not friends anymore". Frank saw that Gerard is sad so he hug him, Gerard didn't care if there are people, he was too sad to care. "Everything will be alright" said Frank, Gerard sighed and said "I know". Gerard paid for the food and they went on a long walk. They were going to the train station which was not in use anymore. When they were walking through the town, Gerard went into Lindsey "Watch how you walk" she said "The same to you" said Gerard "Oh Gerard" she said "Yah, Lindsey" he said. They acted like 6 years old children which are in a fight "move" she said and went. "It was Lindsey ?" asked Frank "Yeah" answered Gerard. 

Gerard and Frank were walking along the track, talking about some stuff. Gerard was kicking some small stones like if he was angry or pissed off, but he actually wasn't he just liked to kick the stones. The sun was shinging bright and the whole place looked very nice. It was the place where Gerard and Lindsey used to spend nearly whole day, Gerard noticed that Frank know lot about Gerard past but Gerard don't know anything about Franks. He turned to Frank and asked "Will you tell me your past ?" Frank stopped, "Why do you want to know ?" he asked, Gerard turned to Frank "Because you know mine" he said and smiled "Okay, my past wasn't very nice. I was bullied all the time, and i am still bullied. People hate me that's why you are my first friend. I changed school a lot because of some people. I hope that i will don' have to chane that school because you are my love and i love you" Frank said and smiled warmy, were upon he hug Gerard and then kiss. Gerard didn't move away this time either because he thought that if Frank really loves him it's okay. When they came back home, because Gerard invited Frank to his house, they sat in Gerard bedroom and watched a movie. Someone knocked on the door so Gerard stood up from the bed and opened "What ?" he asked. It was Mikey he wanted to ask him for something "Can i use your computer for a moment ?" asked Mikey "Yeah". When Mikey went into Gerard's bedroom he saw Frank lying on Gerards bed, he was suprised that Gerard invited Frank again "Oh hi Mikey" said Frank and smiled "Hi.." answered Mikey with uncertain voice "Oh man, don't be shy" said Frank. "I'm here only for a minute, i need to check something" said Mikey, he sat on the chair and turned on the compure. Gerard layed again beside Frank and hug him. "Emm... Why are you hugging ?" asked Mikey "Nevermind, turnd away" said Gerard and laughed. When Mikey checked what he wanted to check he asked "Gerard can i've you for a minute ?" Gerard stood up and went after Mikey "What ?" he whispered "Are you and Frank together ?" asked Mikey "Maybe" said Gerard and smiled "Ookay, sound, why ?" asked Mikey "He's an amazing person. But don't tell mum this okay ?" Gerard said, Mikey just nodded. Gerard went back to the bedroom, layed on the bed again and hug Frank again. Afer when the film ended they were sleeping already hugging to each other. Gerard half woke up but he too sleepy to stand up so he went back to sleep. His mother wasn't home, she was at work so Gerard didnt have to worry about anything. 

It was 17:55 already after Gerard went back to sleep. Frank woke up and stood up from Gerard bed, he covered Gerard who was sleeping and he went out from the bedroom staright to the kitchen. In the kitchen was sitting Mikey eating something "Tell Gerard i went home okay ?" Frank asked "Why cant you tell him ?" asked Mikey, he sounded more like he is angry or something "Gerard sleeps now, i don't want to wake him up" said Frank and smiled "Now i'll be heading home, bye" he added and went. When he was walking out from the house he went into Lindsey who was going to her house "Oh my god, are you blind ?" she asked "Sorry, i didn't notice you" said Frank "No one does" she said and sighed "So you and Gerard aren't friends anymore ?" asked Frank "Yhmm, we aren't, i need to go" she said "But wait" said Frank and catched her hand "What ?'' she asked and took her hand away "Why you're so jealous ?" he asked. The silence began, Lindsey stared at Frank for a few minutes then she finally answered "I'm not jealous, i was his best friend, before you... Ah. I'm going, bye" she said and ran before Franl catched her hand again. Frank sat on the stone wall and started to think how he can make Lindsey and Gerard best friends again, so Gerard will not be sad anymore. He loved Gerard but he didnt want him to be sad because of Lindsey, he was thinking and thinking but nothing went into his mind. He stood up and was about to go but then he heard someone saying "Wait" so he turned to that person, it was Lindsey "You were right, i am jealous but i really love him" she said. Frank didn't think she will come back, "I know what you feel but he's now with me. You shouldn't end the friendship because of me, i love Gerard. He's my first friend" said Frank and looked at Lindsey who was standing with tears in her eyes "I see.. I just wanted to tell you this." she said and went passing him. Frank didn't go after her, but as he said, he went home. "Where is Frank ?" asked Gerard as he went into the kichen "He went home. He asked me to tell you that he had to go home. And he didn't want to wake you up" said Mikey and went out from the kichen "Oh okay, thanks. Wait, where you're going ? It's 18:33" said Gerard "Omg, i'm going to my friend" said Mikey and left the house. Gerard made a cup of coffe for himself and sat on the chair in the kicthen. He wasn't allowed to drink coffe yet but he always drank when no one was at home. He took out the phone from his pocket and saw the text from Frank saying "Call me when you'll wake up" so as Frank pleased Gerard called hime.  
\- What's up ?  
\- I was talking with Lindsey  
\- Why ?  
\- Because when i was going home i went into her and i asked her something. She said she was jealous.  
\- Really, that's why she ended the friendship  
\- I guess. How was your sleeping ?  
\- Good. I woke up few minutes ago and i made myself cup of coffe.  
\- Oh cool. So well, see you tomorrow okay ?  
\- Okay. I love you.  
\- I love you too. Bye.  
\- Bye.  
Gerard wondered why Lindsey even spoke to Frank. He knew that she hates him now, he hoped that Frank will never leave him. Gerard drank his coffe, washed the cup and went into his bedroom. He sat in front of the computer and started to search some stuff on the internet. He wished that someday Lindsey will be his friend again, Gerard missed her so much but he hid it from Frank. When Gerard opened the shelf he saw a drawing which drew Lindsey when they were 10, he looked at it and smiled then started to cry a little. 'I have to be strong' he thought and put the drawing into the shelf again. 'Tomorrow i'll be meeting with Frank so everything will be okay' he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Next day Gerard woke up and went to wash himself. This night was terrible, he couldn't sleep 'till 3:00 pm, he was thinking and overthinking. When he left house, again without eating any breakfast he went to school to meet with Frank. It was strange for him that no one noticed that he and Frank weren't on lessons yesterday. When Gerard went to school he saw Frank standing in front ov his locker, taking out his books. He had his earphones in his ears so Gerard had change to scare him for fun. So he went up to him as quiet he could and hi poke Frank while saying "bo !" Frank turned to him and started to laugh. Suddenly Gerard felt a bad feeling in his heart because he and Lindsey were doing this to each other all the time, when they were 5-10.

"Don't ever scare me like that" said Frank and giggled were upon he packed his last book into his school bag. "What do you have first ?" asked Gerard, Frank looked at Gerard and started to laugh "we have History, you fool" he said and smiled "Oh yeah !" Gerard said with suprise. Today they were going on a school tour to Dublin to zoo. Gerard was so excited and he couldn't wait. But Frank wasnNt, he hated school tours because he got bullied there very often. When Frank told Gerard why he hates school tours Gerard said "Don't worry Frank, i'll protect you" and then he smiled. When the bell rang Gerard took his school bag and ran into the class but the worse thing was that he ran into history teacher "i'm sorry Ms. Flannery !" He said "Easy Gerard, easy" she said and then walked up to her desk. When she checked the role call and everything was done they were ready to go.

Gerard sat with Frank at the front sit of the bus because Kieran said to them that they have no place in the middle of the bus. 3 sits from them sat Lindsey and her friend Lucia, Lindsey didn't look happy she was tired of crying last night. Gerard wanted to ask her what happend but he knew that it wouldn't be a good idea. When they finally set out Gerard and Frank were listening to music together and sometimes Frank kissed Gerard okay 3 times because the teacher gave out to them. "Lindsey what's wrong ?" Gerard heard Lucia asking Lindsey, he took out the earphone to hear Libdsey's answer "Nothing" answered Lindsey "i'm just tired" she added. Gerard felt guilty, he knew that it was his fault that she was crying. He decided to talk to her when they will be in zoo. 

Finally they arrived, first they all went to the restaurant. Frank grabbed Gerard's hand ans smiled to him but Gerard took his hand away because the teacher was looking "What again ?" Frank asked with anger "Do you want the teacher to give out to us again ?" Asked Gerard "I don't care" said Frank, he grabbed Gerard by his hair and kissed him "Gays !" Some of the people started to shout. Gerard pushed Frank away "But i do care !" he shouted. The teacher walked up to them and asked them if he can have a talk with them "We are in trouble" said Gerard to Frank. When the talk ended, fortunately they were, the teacher just asked them to kiss not in front of the whole class. 

Frank didn't speak to Gerard for an hour because he was angry that Gerard doesn't want to kiss with him. "How long it will take ?" Asked Gerard, Frank turned to him, he sighed and said "Sorry i just really like to kiss with you" he smiled. "But here is Lindsey, i don't want her to be sad" said Gerard but he realized that it wasn't a good thing to say. "Oh so she's still that important to you ?" Asked Frank but Gerard said nothing. He turned to Frank and hug him "sorry" he said, Frank hug him back and smiled. "come here !" The teacher shouted to the whole class "Does everyone have their phones with them ? Because now you can go whereevr you want but i will be calling you in an hour or two" he said, Gerard checked his pocket and then Frank checked his "I have" said Frank "me too" said Gerard. Everyone had except Lindsey but she lied, Gerard and Frank went to see the fishes. Gerard loved fishes, they were his favourite animals so that's why he wanted to see them. 

Ater few minutes watching the fishes Frank took Gerard to the toilet and pushed him to the wall, he kissed him gently, Gerard felt so nice that he didn't care if someone could walk into the toilet and see them. Frank kissed in the neck while listening to Gerard's moans. They didn't do anything except kissing because it wasn't time or place for doing any other things. Gerard wanted to tease Frank a bit so he started to seem sounds like "ah ah ah" and it sounded more like his masturbating or something "Stop doing this" said Frank "Whyyy ah ah ?" Asked Gerard "Because i want to fuck you" said Frank. Gerard started to laugh "I love you" he said and hug Frank "i love you too" said Frank and hug Gerard back.  
After few long minutes Gerard decided that he's going to find the teacher so Frank waited for him.

When Gerard was looking for the teacher he met Lindsey standing beside Lions' cage. "How are you ?" He asked but she ignored him, he excepted that she'll do that but he tried again but this time something different "Do you remember when we were kids and we were spending most of our days in zoos ?" Lindsey looked down she still didn't say anything "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what happend" said Gerard and walked up to Lindsey. Lindsey turned to Gerard and the tears fell from her eyes. She had enough of ignoring him, she had enough of being his foe instead of his best friend.

Gerard wiped her tears away and smiled "I'm sorry" she said "Shh it's okay" he said and hug her. After few seconds of hugging they went and sat on the bench. They were sitting and talking like if nothing happend, Gerard thought that finally everything will get back to normal but it didn't. When they were talking Lindsey said something and they stared at each other and then Lindsey kissed Gerard for the first time. Sadly Frank saw them as he was looking for Gerard. "Why ?" he went up to them, Gerard moved away from Lindsey saying "I will explain" "Why you're doing it to me ?" Frank asked, he couldn't believe it. Gerard knew he did a mistake which he will never fix. Frank turned and was going to run away but Gerard catched his hand "Let me go !" Frank shouted as his tears fell down his cheeks "Please forgive me !" Said Gerard. Frank laughed "Forgive ?" He asked "Funny" he added. Gerard stopped holding Frank's hand and Frank ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter i was writing on my phone so there could be a lot of spelling mistakes.
> 
> Probably the next two chapters will be the last chapters. Thanks for taking your time to read it.


	6. *Final*

"Halo, Frank ? Please answer..." Said Gerard while he tried to call Frank after what happend yesterday but sadly no one answered the phone. Gerard was so mad at himself, mad for what he did, he thought how he could be that stupid to kiss with Lindsey if he was with Frank. He took his coat and ran out from the house. It was Sunday he went everywhere to look for Frank , when he went to see if Frank is at home Frank's mum told him that not but he was sure that it was a lie. "So where did he go ?" Gerard asked nervously "I don't know, sorry" said Frank's mum and closed the door. Gerard sat on stairs for few minutes to think what he will actually tell Frank if he will find him. Suddenly Frank went into the staircase and saw Gerard sitting. Gerard stood from the stairs and said "Oh Frank i was-" But he didn't finish because Frank passed him without a word. Gerard understood then that he should give Frank time and then apologize.

Gerard went for a walk to the town there he met Lindsey, they bought icecreams and sat on the bench to talk "I'm sorry Gerard" Lindsey turned to Gerard "It was this moment i just felt like i need to kiss you" she finished her sentence "It's okay" said Gerard and sighted "So.. What you're going to do now ?" Asked Lindsey "Now i gave Frank time and at the end of the day i will apologize. I know that he will never forgive me the worse part of it was that he had only me and now i let him down" Tears started to fall down Gerard's cheeks and he bent his head, Lindsey put her hand on Gerard's shoulder and said "Don't worry it's not your fault" she realized how much she hurt Gerard and what she did but it was not able to fix. Gerard wiped his tears away and smiled he felt better after he cried but the worse was before him. When he and Lindsey ate their Icecreams, Gerard wanted to apologize now but he couldn't so he came back home and started to read some comics.

"How you feel ?" Asked Mikey as he walked into Gerard's bedroom "Not too bad but i feel very sad after what i did yesterday" said Gerard and turned to Mikey. Mikey just looked at him with his sad sight and then walked out from Gerard's beroom because he didn't want to distrube his older brother. When Mikey went Gerard statred to cry again and hit the wall of his bedroom that hard that his hand started to bleed. Mikey ran into Gerard's bedroom as he heard the noise and asked what happend but Gerard just covered his face with his other hand so that Mikey didn't see him crying. Mikey bandaged Gerard hand and said "I know what you feel. But don't worry everything will be alright you'll see next day you'll be with Frank so close again" then he smiled. Gerard smiled and once again the tears filled up his eyes and fell down, Mikey left the bedroom and Gerard layed on his bed. Suddenly he got a text message saying "Meet me at 20:33 in the park" it was an unknown number so Gerard just wondered from who it could be. He dropped the phone onto the floor and closed his eyes as the tears were still falling down his cheeks. He wiped them away because he knew he can't cry. Then he closed the eyes again and fell asleep 'till 20:00. 

When Gerard woke up he stood from his bed imadietly then he put on some fresh clothes after he washed himself and left the house without a word. When he got to the park was 20:29 he sat on the bench waiting, then he saw Frank walking in his direction "Frank ! I missed you so much, i really want to apologize" Said Gerard but Frank seemed like he wanted to tell something important so he said "Gerard" but Gerard ignored him and was still trying to finish "I didn't want to do that. Next-" he said but Frank said his name again "Next time" Gerard finished Frank had enough and shouted "Gerard !" Gerard got scared and shut up "There will be no next time" said Frank. The mood between them changed to a sad mood Gerard asked "Feank, but why ?" Frank sighed "I'm changing school. I can't be with someone who hurt me.." Gerard couldn't believe in what he just heard "Ch--chan-ging schhool ?" He asked and the tears filled up his eyes "I'm sorr- or i'm not sorry. That's all i wanted to tell you. Bye Gerard" said Frank and Gerard was watching him walking away. He fell on his knees and had to collect his thoughts but he couldn't 'Did he just break up with me ?' He thought the tears fell from his eyes he tried to wipe them away but it didn't help 'tomorrow i will not see him again anymore' he thought and he felt a bad feeling in his heart. Tonight he will defiantly spends the night on crying.

When Gerard came back home was 21:01. He couldn't come back earlier because he knew he will be crying, now he was crying too but not that much. "Where you were ?" asked Mikey and smiled but he was shocked when he saw in what condition Gerard was "What happend !?" he asked "Not-hing.." Said Gerard and sniffed "Did you cry ?" asked Mikey and he got Gerard at this point, Gerard started to cry like if somebody was dying or died "Gerard what happend !?" Asked Mikey again "He-he he chan changes the school ! And he brok broke up with me" said Gerard and fell on his knees. Mikey didn't know what to do, he never was in that kind of situation he just raised up Gerard and hug him. After hour of crying and explaining Gerard went to sleep. The nigt was terrible he couldn't sleep but just cry, he couldn't calm himself down because everytime he thougt about anything which was to do with Frank, he started to cry. 

*******************************************  
Next day Gerard went to school in very bad mood. He tried to look more happy not like he was crying last night but when Lindsey saw him her heart just sank "I know what happend" she said and hug Gerard but Gerard didn't cry anymore he hug her back and even smiled. He realized that she is his real love. When she moved away he said something what brang tears into Lindsey's eyes "He was someone i will never forger but i'm happy that no matter what you and i are still friends. And even now more then friends" he grabbed Lindsey's hand and smiled. 

'Sometimes the feeling of missing Frank gets me but at least i have Lindsey and now she is the love of my life' He thought.


End file.
